


One finger does not strike at the others to gain control of the knife

by JimboPalmer



Category: Chanur Series - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimboPalmer/pseuds/JimboPalmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vikktakkht makes a leap of imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One finger does not strike at the others to gain control of the knife

Vikktakkht was stunned. Foolish Hani thought that way, they really did.

Remember every crisis, recall the Hani response. It was true, they made that mistake every time.

Or perhaps, for Hani, it was not a mistake, insane as it was for Kif. No Kif could ever learn this sharing, but he COULD learn that Hani acted as if the clan was the fighting unit. Did it gain advantage to the clan? Could the clan hold the ground gained? Did it increase the clan’s Sfik? It was not naikktak, random behavior, if the Hani thought that Sfik was by clan, not by individual. The members of the clan seemed to share Sfik.

 

Chanur had acted that way, Ehrran had acted that way, the other Hani clans acted that way. One could predict Hani behavior by assuming they all thought in this insane way.

How can he, Vikktakkht , use this to his profit?

He must claim all Kif as his clan, not as his slaves! He needed a new word. He would not be Hakkikt, he would be **Ambassador** Vikktakkht . He must master this sharing to gain pukkukkta. He will eat the heart of his enemies.


End file.
